clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Fixer
Fixer, also known as RC-1140 or Four-Oh was a clone commando in Delta Squad during the Clone Wars and served with with Sev, Scorch, and Boss as the other members. Fixer was known for his professionalism in his work and him wanting to do his job according to procedure. He was an expert at data slicing and was considered the technology expert of Delta Squad. History Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, Delta Squad was sent to Geonosis to assassinate Geonosian Poggle the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. Fixer, as well as the other members of Delta Squad split up, each boarding a single LAAT/i gunship and later met up before entering Sun Fac's command center. Delta Squad then attacked Sun Fac with him managing to escape. The commandos tracked Sun Fac through the Geonosian catacombs and Sun Fac almost escaped, but Sev shot down Fac's starfighter, killing Sun Fac. Infiltrating the Core Ship After this, Delta Squad was given a new mission to infiltrate a Core Ship and to retrieve vital launch codes which were located on the ship's bridge. Traveling through a canyon and defeating many droid enemies, the members of Delta Squad finally made their way to the entrance to the Core Ship. They had to take down an advanced spider droid and ray shield before entering into the Core Ship. One inside the ship, the commandos split up again, with each member sabotaging and destroying various crucial system. Fixer and Scorch came under attack by droidekas and Boss and Sev came to their rescue. After defeating an enormous amount of droids, Delta Squad completed their mission, with the Core Ship's primary systems overloading. Investigating the Prosecutor Delta Squad would be sent later to investigate the Acclamator-class assault ship the Prosecutor. After missing for two weeks, the ship suddenly appeared found drifting and without power or communication ability. Delta Squad split up and entered the ship at different locations, with Scorch being attacked and decapitated by droids. After reuniting with each other, the members of Delta Squad learned that the ship was attacked and taken over by Trandoshan slavers. After defeating an overwhelming amount of Trandoshan and droid forces, Fixer as well as the other members of Delta Squad had trouble getting the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery array back online. They finally suggested and the Confederacy droid control ship was destroyed, thus shutting down all the battle droids. Fixer, Sev, Scorch and Boss would be later dispatched to Devaron to search for survivors of an attack from Savage Oppress. They found no survivors, so they brought they corpses of Jedi Master Halsey and his padawan Knox and returned them to the Jedi Temple. Boss informed the Jedi of Delta Squad's findings. Battle of Kashyyyk After many other missions with Delta Squad, one of their last missions sent them to Kashkyyk to rescue the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful who had been taken prisoner by General Grievous. After rappelling down to the planet's surface from a LAAT/i gunship, the squad made their way through the jungle and found a camp of Trandoshan slavers. After defeating the Trandoshans, Fixer and the rest of Delta Squad freed several Wookiee prisoners before rescuing Tarfful. Delta Squad was then was attacked by two Magnaguards, with Grievous escaping and the droids being defeated. After battling some more on Kashyyyk, Delta Squad started to get overrun and retreated, and they had to leave Sev behind due to orders. Fixer, with the remaining members of Delta Squad would eventually become Imperial Commandos, after the formation of the Galactic Empire. Armor and Equipment Fixer wore Katarn-class armor with green stripes and markings on it. His helmet had two antennae on the left side and he carried a large backpack. He used a DC-17m blaster rifle. Category:Clone commando Category:Clone troopers Category:Delta Squad Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:White Watch